


Touch

by chuckeslie



Category: Real Person Fiction, SNH48
Genre: Alpha!戴萌, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega!许佳琪, 呆驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckeslie/pseuds/chuckeslie
Summary: 即使二人并不知道Alpha与Omega拥有天生的吸引力，她们也还是被巨大的欲望旋涡卷了进去，尤其当二人的信息素如此契合的时候，根本没有人能想到玫瑰与薄荷互相撞击的瞬间，会产生什么样的后果。
Relationships: 戴萌/许佳琪
Kudos: 24





	Touch

勿上升 不要打扰偶像本人  
【九千字R18】  
【通篇全是车】  
OOC预警  
ABO器官正常向  
私设太多  
旧文重发

Chapter 1

许佳琪在戴萌刚刚跃入她视野的时候就被放学时喧闹的人潮撞翻了手里的牛油果酸奶。

撇撇嘴低头看着地上白色混合着新鲜绿色的一片狼藉，视线的终点还是落到了黏黏糊糊的手背上。

“嘿，我这里有湿巾。”

独特的清澈嗓音从聒噪的人群中钻进耳朵，视野里出现一只拿着纯白色纸巾的手。

神经通路传到九霄云外，大脑自顾自的将所有机能用来为“是戴萌的手好看还是纸巾比较好看”这个问题寻求答案，因此许佳琪略显僵硬地想要接过散发薄荷香气的湿巾倒在情理之中，对方却不多话，垂下眼帘认认真真替她擦拭起来。

自己身上玫瑰味的信息素突然浓郁得一发不可收拾，充盈大脑的撞击感让许佳琪难以正常思考。

湿哒哒的触感和偶尔的肌肤相碰，莫名其妙的让许佳琪想起眼前这个人背上的薄汗洇透白色校服衬衫时蒸腾起来的热气，还有，她修长白皙的手指从自己的肩头渐渐滑落照顾每一寸肌肤……

这一瞬间连这块白色无纺布自身携带的廉价香精的气味都变成了致命的吸引力，许佳琪忽然握住戴萌的手掌，难耐地抬起头侧附在她耳边，不动声色的轻轻舔了一下对方的耳廓，Omega的神经与Alpha的薄荷味信息素碰撞起来，大脑被压迫得不再听从控制，许佳琪刻意压低的嗓音听起来已经到了忍耐的边缘。

“戴萌……”

Chapter 2

灰尘散落在车载空调悄声运作带来的的干冷空气里，狭小的Taxi后座却在逐渐升温。

“还好吗？回去好好睡一觉。”明明知道许佳琪到底是怎么回事，因此戴萌装模作样地探过身摸着她的额头试温度的样子便显得尤为好笑。

可许佳琪一点都不这么想，安静的空间里让她只能憋闷的抑制发情带来的短促而深重的喘息，躲在驾驶座后面暂且能让自己绯红的面颊不暴露在外人面前，却在Alpha凑过身来时根本无法逃离薄荷信息素的包裹，清爽冷冽的气味在此刻只能让Omega丧失理智，在稍显冰凉的指尖贴上自己额头的时候，许佳琪几乎舒服得想要呻吟出声。

“师傅，开快点吧，我学妹发烧了不太舒服。”眼见许佳琪难以掩藏的喘息声就要倾泻而出，戴萌迅速地扭过头朝着司机嘱咐道，刺耳的鸣笛声让司机一边打开车内的收音机，一边点头向戴萌示意，得到肯定答复的Alpha将视线重新放到令她魂牵梦绕的Omega身上。

玫瑰香气包裹的小狐狸把校服的西装外套垫在车窗一侧，羞愧和难耐的情动让她不断把小脑袋往衣服里埋，小腹不受控制的颤抖着，让黏腻的触感逐步沾到大腿内侧。

已经不再足够清醒的Alpha被玫瑰香气的味道冲刷着整片神经，余光扫视前排，驾驶座上的司机正将所有注意都放在路况和时政广播上，侧过身，戴萌把许佳琪的脑袋从外套里挖出来，贴着她的脸询问情况。

“坚持得住吗？快到家了，现在有点堵车。”思绪正像小船在海中飘荡的Omega随着Alpha的靠近，忽然全身战栗起来。询问声仿佛从天外传来，行走了几个世纪的声波从小狐狸的耳廓收入，贴着耳道激起肩颈一侧的酥麻，汹涌的情潮再次奔涌而出，她羞耻地并了并腿，却在双腿贴近的时候产生了更加剧烈的快感。

“好难受，戴萌……”尽力克制本能的女孩想要后退好离开Alpha气息的包围，却已经没有退路。她只好更加努力地想要重新钻回西服外套里，却被眼前人的动作惊得强睁开了双眸。

Alpha修长有力的手指徘徊在她的大腿上，在膝盖侧面来回抚摸，颇有些深入其中的趋势。饶是许佳琪有多么浑身无力，也惊异地抬眼看了看驾驶位的情况，视线落在自己的大腿处，才发现戴萌已经脱下自己的外套盖在了自己此刻潮湿一片的校服裙上。

【戴萌】高三A班

校服衣襟处显眼的徽章像是一剂充满诱惑的迷幻剂。许佳琪恍恍惚惚地想要从记忆深处找出一些和这枚徽章有联系的东西。

Chapter 3

戴萌今年高三，比许佳琪大一届。在她刚进校的时候，这位学姐漾出温和笑意的证件照就在贴着分班表宣传栏的另一边。随着学期开始，戴萌以学生会副主席的身份代表高年级同学站在主席台前致欢迎演讲的时候，许佳琪站在穿着整齐划一的人群里，心脏第一次产生了从未有过的悸动感。

可是也仅仅是悸动罢了。

她其实从未真正踏入过戴萌的世界里，仅仅是习惯了很久的作息，为了适应高年级的时间被她刻意改动，仅仅是在轮换座位的时候期待早日坐到靠窗的一列，好让眼神越过小花园聚焦在对面楼层正专心背单词的人身上，仅仅是下了晚自习早早约好同学到学校外骑上小黄车，打着哈欠等待那个身影带着飘扬的校服领带骑上自行车离开街角的侧脸。

她们第一次有了联系，也是唯一一次，是在不久前学校行政楼的健身房里。

健身房本来是为老师提供的，只不过老师们似乎没有周五放假后还在此逗留的习惯，戴萌总是在这个空档从学生会卫生部部长那里借来钥匙，待卫生部打扫结束后独自在放学的时间来此锻炼，所以她压根没想到会在这个时候在空荡荡的更衣室看见满脸通红气喘吁吁的许佳琪。

她喜欢这个学妹的事情除了她自己没有别人知道。这个高高瘦瘦的女孩子看起来弱不禁风，实际上舞蹈跳得很出彩；上课的时候聚精会神，但是一下课就趴在桌子上睡觉；坐在第一排总是挡住背后矮个子同学的黑板；因为许佳琪家教严格，自己很少能在学弟学妹的party上见到她，也因此不敢冲动坦白自己的心意。

当她靠近那个瑟缩在更衣室长凳上的身影的时候，难受得抱住膝盖低着头的小家伙，抬起头，泛滥着迷茫的眼神里突然跃出耀眼的光彩。

许佳琪身体的变化是在下午最后一节课的后半堂开始的，她开始头晕起来，手心滚烫得几乎要烧着，在神志被高热烘烤得渐渐失去水分的时候，下课铃终于响了。楼道里响起放学的欢呼声，教室里的其他同学都忙着收拾课本，想要早点回家坐到饭桌前享受周末到来前的一顿大餐。

即使再怎么不愿意承认，许佳琪混沌的大脑里仅存的羞愧感也在提醒她，她的校服裙正在被双腿间不断释放的液体浸湿，越来越浓郁的玫瑰香气萦绕在她的座位周围将她整个人包裹起来。强撑起精神请邀她一同回家的朋友先走，直等到最终教室安静得只剩下她一个人愈加剧烈的喘息声。

她确认自己是发烧了，而且烧得很严重。

西装外套在此时成了最佳的保护伞，她尽力把外套系在腰间以便挡住臀部明显比周围颜色更深的校服裙布料，跌跌撞撞走出教学区，却被不断汹涌的，来自小腹和私处的空虚感逼得几乎要窒息了。接近傍晚的风吹过她的脸颊让许佳琪暂时获得了一丝清醒，在目光投向行政楼时来了主意。

五楼健身房有浴室，可以先去清理一下。

谁知道在进入更衣室打开其中一个储物柜时，会被里面散发着薄荷香气的衣物彻底打乱所有知觉。

戴萌的身体莫名其妙的开始燥热起来，一切都在这个不大的房间里开始失控了。尤其是她越接近许佳琪，就越是被更加浓郁的玫瑰花气味包裹，她从来没有这么失控得想要去拥抱眼前这个人，然后……然后恶意地，充满爱怜地，完全将她占有。

“戴萌？……”许佳琪沙哑的声音虚弱得过了头，她看见戴萌穿着宽松的T恤衫和短裤站在不远处看自己，她以为自己烧糊了脑子。

“许佳琪？你还好吗？我是戴萌，我带你去看医生。”对眼前人的心疼稍稍胜过方才的臆想，戴萌走上前来半蹲下身子询问她的情况。

清新的薄荷味缓解了全身的火热，许佳琪愈发想要接近散发出香气的源头，她伸手揽上了对方的脖子，鼻息贴近戴萌的颈侧用力呼吸着。

显然没想到事态会如此发展的戴萌大脑当机片刻，却被许佳琪埋在自己颈窝处不断蹭弄的动作再次勾起将她撕碎的欲望。

戴萌抬起许佳琪的下颌，迫使不甚清醒的小狐狸看着她，再次跟她确认自己的身份。

“许佳琪，看着我，我是戴萌。”戴萌浑身上下都被玫瑰香气浸满了，说话的同时却稍稍放松了对对方的钳制，她只好偏头想要躲避许佳琪鼻息蹭过动脉的酸麻。

“戴萌，我知道你是戴萌，我最喜欢戴萌了。”不同于刚才的呓语，许佳琪此刻的语气听起来清楚得很，上挑的尾音充分显示着这句话的真实性。

“可戴萌不知道，她不知道我喜欢她，怎么办，戴萌，你说怎么办……我好难受，戴萌……”渐渐弱下去的声强从喉间咕哝出来，却在戴萌的大脑里放大了无数倍，这句喜欢占据了戴萌的所有神经，她几乎要兴奋得尖叫起来，却在大脑终于能够正常工作的瞬间被更强的玫瑰气味和许佳琪难耐的喘息声迷惑得愈发头昏脑胀。

即使二人并不知道Alpha与Omega拥有天生的吸引力，她们也还是被巨大的欲望旋涡卷了进去，尤其当二人的信息素如此契合的时候，根本没有人能想到玫瑰与薄荷互相撞击的瞬间，会产生什么样的后果。

Chapter 4

巨大的关门声响彻整个淋浴区，打开莲蓬头，残留在水管里的冷水压根无法浇熄发情期带来的欲望。当许佳琪被戴萌压在冰凉的瓷砖上的时候，她才渐渐有些清醒，戴萌湿透的T恤紧紧贴着她纯白色的校服衬衫，淋湿的短发贴近她的侧脸，Alpha正从后方突袭她的肩颈。巨大的羞耻感几乎要把Omega完全吞噬，却在看见戴萌棱角分明的下颌和半湿的短发的时候全然崩溃。

“戴萌……”许佳琪本能地害怕如此过密的接触，却又本能地渴望Alpha带来的亲热，太矛盾了，她需要一个人解决她的矛盾，于是她叫了这个名字，她信任她。

“许佳琪，我是戴萌，别怕，交给我。”安抚性地亲了亲对方通红的脸，却无法停止手上隔着衣服抚摸对方腰部的动作。

Alpha颤抖着双手环抱着Omega解开因湿透而紧绷的白色衬衫，她把衬衫下摆从短裙里扯出来，却又犹豫着，从最下方的纽扣开始剥离，解开两个纽扣的时间似乎过了一个世纪，戴萌再也无法抗拒地将手从缺口进入，当她微凉的指尖触上Omega滚烫的腰腹，近乎解放的叹息从二人口中缓缓逸出。

伏在猎物身上的独狼正释放出完全压制对方神经的薄荷香气，她劫掠一般的迅速解开身前人的遮蔽，隔着最后一层遮羞布，覆上令人疯狂的柔软，另一只手从腰部逐渐向下开拓，在对方挺翘的臀部滑动，脑袋向前凑着，寻找许佳琪的双唇。

“嗯……”破碎的喘息带着呻吟声突然在狭小的隔间里爆发，Omega的羞耻心根本抵挡不住喉间喧嚣的渴望。

浅尝辄止的触碰无法满足亟待需要清新气味的许佳琪，在戴萌叹息着，双唇没合紧的一瞬，Omega的舌尖粗略的舔舐对方的牙关，找到对方，笨拙而肆意的纠缠，唾液交换带来信息素的剧烈碰撞。

当戴萌的五指准确捕捉到胸前的时候，许佳琪才后知后觉地发现，在这场唇舌之争里，她不仅丢了城池，连王宫都快丢了，不动声色地抬眼，自己纯白色的内衣吊在一旁的挂钩上，玫瑰花和薄荷的香气趁着如此近的距离兴奋地争先恐后闯入她的鼻腔，羞耻而剧烈的快感被高高积攒起来。

“啊……戴萌……不要……”Alpha正试着将她的校服裙和安全裤剥落，腰间松紧带随着眼前人曼妙的身材曲线显出不一样的宽度，在经过臀部后，划过纤细笔直的大腿，重重地跌落到地上。

粉白条纹的内裤紧接着落了下去，在暗红色校服裙上的布料显得格外突兀。Alpha迅速蹲了下去，在上下抚摸Omega光滑细腻大腿的同时，铺好地砖上已经剥落的衣物，帮她的小狐狸脱下鞋袜，诱骗般地哄她踩上去。

“乖。”

柔软嫩滑的触感让戴萌不住地揉搓着刚刚探索的臀肉，亲吻许佳琪后颈的动作逐渐加快，同时抚慰着Omega胸前变硬凸起的一点，左右交换，忙得不得了。

“戴萌……戴萌……”从没经历过如此快感的小狐狸几乎要哭出来了，她害怕着黑洞一般的欲望，却又在与羞耻感交锋的同时享受着这样的快感，手足无措，她只好向始作俑者发出求救的信号。

“许佳琪，是我，我在，交给我，别怕。”完全失去遮蔽的Omega像是天生的催情剂，Alpha一边亲吻着安抚对方，一边压抑住喉间过分迫切的喘息。

手指在泉眼外侧的森林中打转，戴萌好奇地用指尖探寻者每一处褶皱，每一处凸起，滑腻的、不同于肌肤的触感让她几乎要低声吼出来。

“啊……嗯……不要，那里……”呻吟声突然替代了压抑的喘息，Alpha在触碰到穴口上方的一点时，意外地听到了她想要的声音。

手掌包裹住私处，中指的指尖轻柔地触碰着渐渐变硬的那一点，戴萌正寻思着下一步棋到底该怎么走，才能把对方全部掌控。

“啊……哈……戴萌……”小狐狸的双腿发软，几乎要站立不住了，紧绷的双腿在微微分开的情况下更加无法承受情欲带来的重压，施力给大腿不让自己滑落，却连带着让私处的肌肉也紧绷起来，叫嚣的穴口迫切地想要被填满。

Alpha似乎像是心神领会一般，浅浅向泉眼戳入一个指节，随着紧致内壁的渐渐开拓，向内进发，她不住地亲吻对方的赤裸的后背，安抚着对方青涩敏感的胸前，想要借此给予安慰。

“哈……啊……哈……戴萌……嗯……”三浅一深的戳刺让Omega无法思考，止不住的起伏和呻吟在浴室隔间里爆发开来，私处被占据的羞愧很快被陌生的快感赶走，她根本无法忍耐亟待破口而出的娇吟，Alpha强烈的侵略性让她顺从地趴在隔板上随着背后人的动作晃动起来，仿佛有薄荷味的信息素从对方的指尖传入窄小的通道，巨大的快感要把她逼疯了。

感受到许佳琪逐渐增大的起伏，戴萌将戳刺的速度提高，当她撞击到某处褶皱的时候，Omega不住的震颤让她敏锐地发现了释放对方的开关，她用指腹来回在那处顶弄摩擦。

“戴萌，啊……不要……戴萌……戴萌……”潮水般的快感终于吓到了初经人事的许佳琪，她难以控制小腹和穴口的抽动，双腿也近乎无力，只靠着最后的意志撑着自己不要倒下，她想要转过身去抱抱把她弄得一团糟的戴萌，她好想要埋在她的颈窝里，告诉戴萌她有多难受，有多难过，她有多喜欢她。

戴萌安抚性的亲吻对方，注意力被对方后颈凸出的一小块肌肤吸引，她继续着手上的动作，鬼使神差地咬上了Omega的腺体，即使她对此一无所知，也已经掌握了成为一个Alpha的必修课。

几经尝试，几经周折，那个开关终于被连通，汹涌的情潮连接到许佳琪的大脑，她在压抑的尖叫中迎来了人生中的第一个高潮，在戴萌的帮助下，成功渡过了分化后的第一个发情期。

戴萌像想起什么似的关掉莲蓬头，就看到Omega脱力得快要跪下去，Alpha将她转过来，双手从对方的臀部施力，把她的小狐狸整个抱了起来。

“戴萌……我好喜欢你……戴萌……”羞愧的泪水划过脸颊，许佳琪顺势环住对方的脖颈，在戴萌的颈窝里发泄般的哭了出来。

戴萌用一只手臂把她赤裸的Omega紧紧抱着，左手顺着她淋湿的头发。

“别哭了，我在这里，我也喜欢你，许佳琪，别哭了。”

Chapter 5

记忆到这里被肆虐的情欲中断，许佳琪听不见周遭公共交通嘈杂的声响，她只能感受到当时戴萌抚摸着她的左手，正在……

她的左手正在西服外套的遮盖下慢吞吞地滑动着，这只小狐狸敏感的、处在发情期的、归属在omega分类中的身体能确确实实感受到Alpha的虎口推动挤压着自己大腿内侧的肌肉不断向上游走。

Omega紧绷的神经几乎快要断掉了，巨大的羞耻感让她愧疚得想要逃离，不停吐出芬芳的私处却叫嚣着需要更加贴近的抚慰，在大脑意识的撕扯中，有什么东西已经开始无法停止的酝酿，永远找不到出口。

指尖触到校服裙的一片濡湿的时候，戴萌抬了抬眉头，她的Omega正拼命抑制自己的呼吸，起伏的胸口在修身白色衬衫的遮蔽下显得尤为明显，她的双腿正紧紧夹住自己的手，像是拒绝又像是邀请，她转了转手掌，示意许佳琪把腿打开些。

Omega迟疑了几秒钟，任命般的照做了。

Alpha终于挣脱校服裙衬裤和安全裤的阻挡来到最里面那层窄小布料之外，她的手掌将这片湿润粗糙的地方完全包围，手腕稍稍用力，挤压着少女的私处缓缓动作起来。

掌心的触感让戴萌敏锐地察觉到了逐渐变硬的凸起，小臂的肌肉紧绷着，带动手掌隔着一层布料贴合住露出头的嫩芽打转，戴萌几乎要被空气中疯狂耸动的玫瑰香味迷惑窒息了，她甚至觉得自己的左手已经不再受大脑的控制，只是用本能在怜爱她身旁这个，可怜的小家伙。致命的触感从指间传到不甚清醒的大脑里，心脏已经被无意识地反弓着腰向她手心贴合的omega完全掌控，似乎每每施加在手上的力量都反馈回胸腔，Alpha憋闷的快要不能呼吸了。

随着手部动作的逐渐熟悉，Alpha加快了动作，手掌恶意的滑动造成指尖对幼小嫩芽的挤压，紧密贴合的布料勾勒出不能言说的轮廓，频频震颤的手心带动嫩芽周围的整个花瓣来回摆动。

突然奔流的热液打湿了戴萌的手掌，她能感觉到布料另一侧穴口正不断张张合合，消化着得来不易的高潮，稍稍施力让二者贴合得更加紧密，许佳琪夹紧的大腿为这样的温存锦上添花。

暂时得到片刻清醒的Omega却仍然不愿意从那件西服外套里抬起头来，通红的耳朵在Alpha的注视下仿佛烫得要燃烧起来，连带着整个脸颊都染上了绯红的色泽。戴萌好笑地靠近对方，把手从对方裙下拿出来，藏在驾驶座后，碰碰对方的膝盖，示意自己还没擦手。

小狐狸的脸颊在稍稍抬眼后通红的烧了起来，她压根羞愧得不敢抬头看戴萌笑眼弯弯的样子。只好认命一般的低下头，从戴萌的校服外套里翻找湿巾，小孩子一般地将它丢向一脸傻笑的Alpha，却因为浑身无力，这一报复性的行为看起来更像是它本来的样子，许佳琪羞赧地撒娇的样子。

刹车带来的前倾提示二位到了地方，玫瑰信息素的气味却又在此时逐渐浓郁起来，戴萌没想到会发生现在这样的情况，只好迅速的结了车钱，用校服外套裹住再次陷入火海的Omega，将她整个人抱起来，急急地往家赶。

Chapter 6

“许佳琪，你是不是，又有感觉了？”戴萌低头吻着许佳琪的发丝，低低沉沉的嗓音似乎暴露了些什么。

“戴萌……我也不知道怎么回事……又很难受，呜……”瑟缩在她胸口的Omega黏黏糊糊的解释着，她从来没有这样讨厌自己过，自从那天下午开始，每个月都必须迎来的这种时候，总是让人无地自容。

她想起那天在行政楼健身房自己光着身子，趴在戴萌的颈窝里，像个没羞没臊的孩子，畅快淋漓的哭了一场。后来自己被戴萌整理得干干净净，穿着她的校服回家的时候，许佳琪感觉像做梦一样，淡淡的薄荷气味几乎要让她快乐的躺在云朵上漂浮起来。

放心不下的许佳琪第二天就去做了个全面的体检，可是她却被告知自己根本没有任何身体上的问题，这样的结果显然出乎她的预料。直到戴萌微信发来ABO世界观以及每种人分别会产生的状况，她才从震惊中捕获了自己真正的身份。

虽然戴萌和网上说的Alpha还是不太一样，她没有分化的过程，从来没有发情过，也没有乱七八糟的奇怪器官。但是自己却是个货真价实的Omega，分化、发情期、信息素、标记，全部都让她好像认识了另一个自己，即使除了对方之外，没人能闻到她们身上信息素的味道，她还是对这样欲求不满的自己讨厌极了，可目前二人又对抑制剂一无所知。

即使许佳琪再怎么不想承认，她的潜意识里，仍然对分化成Omega这件事打心眼里开心，如果没有那天下午，她大概很难见到平时稳重大方的戴学姐为她痴狂的样子，不会感受到她低着嗓音哄自己的宠溺，不会看到她为自己穿衣的时候通红的耳朵，而且她提早知道了，原来她和戴萌早就是互相喜欢的关系了啊，真好。

戴萌看着此时昏昏沉沉的许佳琪，心软得像是能捏出水来，这只小狐狸，完全没有牙尖嘴利的样子，呆呆傻傻，害羞的时候恨不得整个人缩小钻到她的上衣口袋里，这样的小家伙却对她有无限的信任，无限的依赖，让自己在见到她的每一刻都有满溢的欢喜。

当许佳琪整个人被戴萌层层剥落，压在柔软的大床上的时候，她才意识到，根本没有人能来解救她们，只有她们自己，能给对方干涸的身体以雨露般的救赎。

Chapter 7

眼下这头狼正卖力地伏在小狐狸的身上，亲吻她的颈侧，喷出灼热的气息似乎要把omega融化，香甜的玫瑰信息素与薄荷的冷冽清新纠缠在一起，飘荡在空旷的卧室里。

少女全身泛着嫩粉色的肌肤散发出可口的香气，燥热带来的薄汗正从诱人的曲线上滑落，Alpha好像对猎物充满了好奇，她红着眼睛，鼻间滚烫的热气不断洒落到对方的身上，她要仔仔细细把这个闯进她心里的小家伙，完全弄清楚。

弄清楚她身体上的每一处，每片肌肤，然后挑动她的每一根神经，最后，将它们彻底撕碎。

可Omega却对这餐前难耐的准备时间颇有微词，她急切地摩挲着戴萌棱角分明的下颌，感受着对方的短发给手指带来的微刺感，被动地接受对方的大腿正轻轻顶弄她的私处。

胸口的肌肤被温润的唇舌照料，皓齿不甚温柔地衔起一点，Alpha明显感受到了发丝被撕扯的痛感，她报复性地大力吸吮起来，却得到了许佳琪对她头发成正比的力量反馈，还有盘旋在房间里压抑的喘息。

“唔……嗯……”

戴萌顺着对方平坦的小腹向下舔舐，却被腰线迷得向它报以重复性的亲吻。

终于结束了，许佳琪想。

戴萌可不这么想，她发现，她好像还可以向下继续拓展疆土，那片粉嫩布料下方，究竟藏着什么样的秘密呢？

工作上的戴学姐是个行动派，床上散发着薄荷香气的Alpha同样是。她犹豫着，却又坚定的用唇齿褪下对方最后的遮蔽物，羞赧地朝Omega的私处看。

Alpha被天生的吸引搞得晕头转向，她莫名其妙地向那片森林靠近，等到她的鼻尖碰到濡湿的、带着诱人玫瑰香气的水泽，等到她吻上那片过分隐私的地带，她的Omega才后知后觉地明白她现在的所作所为有多么疯狂。

“戴萌……戴萌……那里……啊……”灵活的舌扫过少女的私处，Alpha成功堵住了Omega即将脱口的拒绝，而把那两个令她不开心的字眼换成悦耳的呻吟。

她对许佳琪这样的转变很满意，或者说，她对自己的给Omega带来的影响，非常满意。

于是她更加卖力地沿着每一层褶皱勾勒起来，由此带来Omega更加悦耳的音色。戴萌的口舌让许佳琪后腰莫名的酸软逐渐加深，她催促般地迎合着对方的动作，床单被弄得更皱更乱，连摩挲戴萌后脑毛刺刺的短发好像都能给她带来更大的快感。

许佳琪鼓励般的动作让戴萌脑中所剩不多的血液全部涌向心房，她感觉自己的心正被自己的猎物握在手里，随着她胸口的起伏运作着，危险。

“啊……唔……”Omega用最后的理智压抑着脱口而出的耻音，戴萌薄荷味的信息素正从私处不断涌向小腹，碾压的快感让她仿佛要从云端腾升起来。

鼻尖向前触到凸起的一点，让Alpha如梦初醒般的迅速转移阵地，舌尖在嫩芽的周边打转。Omega的后脑愈发奋力地向后施力，腰腹被高高地抬起来，破碎的呻吟撞击着戴萌的大脑，她滚烫的气息尽数喷洒在少女的私处，昭示Alpha的血液正在为了她身下的Omega逐步沸腾。

随着最后一次在花心的吸吮，戴萌的脑袋被许佳琪固定在腿间，Alpha僵持着不动，迎合着对方高潮来临时对她嘴唇下巴的磨蹭。

她等待着她的Omega从高处降落，直到光滑的大腿放松对她的禁锢，她才凑上去把她的小狐狸抱起来，咬破对方后颈的腺体，再次标记。

而后一下一下的，轻抚对方乱糟糟的短发，许佳琪双臂环上她的腰际，埋首于对方的颈侧，等待玫瑰、薄荷香气的渐渐散去。

Chapter 8

“许佳琪，你这个月，怎么……没？”戴萌支支吾吾地把她星期三就想问的问题说出口，即使今天才刚星期四。

“我发现喝了感冒灵颗粒之后，只要不受到太多你的信息素的影响，我就不会发情了！是不是超棒的？！”在放学的人群中，许佳琪停住脚步，和戴萌咬起了耳朵。

“可是，我的发情期来了呀……”戴萌蛊惑般的声线闯入许佳琪的耳际，她不可置信的看着一向稳重的戴学姐对她做出极具诱惑力的wink，继而迅速扫视周围，确认戴萌的动作没有被其他任何人发现，才发问道，“真的？”

“不信就跟我回家……”

“喂，喂，我还没答应呢，你这个人！”

Chapter 9

“听说戴萌和许佳琪在一起了？”

对啊，不止在一起了，她们还是天生就契合对方的爱人，她们还有很长的时间去相互陪伴，有广阔的世界供她们加深只属于对方的羁绊。

请你见证这一切，不要眨眼。


End file.
